ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Josh 10: Legendary Paper Adventures
Paper Josh 10: Legendary Paper Adventures '''is a Josh 10 Mini Game and playable on Wii, Kinect For Xbox 360 & on the computer. It is in stores now. Characters '''Heros: JoshPJ10LPA.png|Joshua|link=Joshua KevinPJ10LPA.png|Kevin Levin|link=Kevin Levin GalvinDruff.png|Galvin Druff Enemies: Starscream.png|Starscream|link=Starscream BlualienxDrilloPirby.png B.F.Q.jpg|Evil Blue Angel Heatblast-Fourarms-Diamondhead-XLR8.png|Combination Bosses: Fongarta.png|Hot Planet's Boss Fornatora.png|Future Planet's Boss BFQ(Wired)PJ10LPA.png|Tokyo Planet's Boss Sorciene.png|Lightning Planet's Boss UltimateAgreggorPJ10LPA.png|Muntant Planet's Boss JulieYamamotoAnidite(Boss)PJ10LPA.png|Mana Planet's Boss Wandle.png|Earth's Boss Part 1 YinYapp.png|Earth's Boss Part 2 Platforms *Wii *Kinect for Xbox 360 *Games for Windows Levels of Paper Josh 10: Legendary Paper Adventures PJ10LPA_HotPlanetScreenShot.png|Hot Planet PJ10LPA_FuturePlanetScreenShot.png|Future Planet PJ10LPA_TokyoPlanetScreenShot.png|Tokyo Planet PJ10LPA_MutantPlanetScreenShot.png|Mutant Planet PJ10LPA_ManaPlanetScreenShot.png|Mana Planet PJ10LPA_EarthScreenShot.png|Back To Earth Script Narrator: Welcome to Earth, When is peace and quite. But then, The Sorecer Ghost Colored Red, Yin Yapp, Who Turns Everything and Everybody into Pivot Drawn Paper. That's Right! Pivot Drawn Paper Narrator: Then, Josh's New Omnitrix Hero, BenKirby's Favorite Health Combo, A Metabananna on top of the building. But Josh as BenKirby was trying to swallow it. ---- Yin Yapp: My name is, Hey, Stop That! That's MY Evil's Metabananna! ---- Narrator: And Yin Yapp sucked Josh and Josh's Team up. ---- (Josh and Josh's Team has been sucked into Zuph by Yin Yapp) ---- Josh: It fells like... RAPPERS! AAAAA!!! ---- Narrator: Josh's Tire Body was drawn on paper and been cutted a drawing. ---- Narrator: The Cutted-Drawn Paper Mosster is chasing the Cutted-Drawn Paper Metaboy. ---- Narrator: But Josh is trying to transform into BenKirby and Swallow the mosster away. ---- (Transformation On! and Transformation Off!) ---- Narrator: But, Josh got a transformation's ache through his body. What should we do?? ---- (Josh drawn a car to save a Yellow Galvinic Mephorp) ---- Narrator: And then, Josh drawn a car. ---- (Josh saved Yellow Galvinic Mephorp) ---- Galvin Druff: Thanks for saving! ---- Galvin Druff: I'm Galvin Druff! ---- Josh: You were Galin Druff?! ---- (Magic Paper stiched 2 Pieces Of Hero Dungeon Together) ---- Narrator: What Josh draws a car! What else....? ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: We got Magic Paper! ---- (Stiched 2 Pieces Together) ---- Narrator: The Magic Paper stiched two pieces of Hero Dungeon together. ---- Narrator: Meanwile... Back in Grand Chase, Dio hoped Demons. ---- Dio: Hope, Hope, Hope, Hope you Demons! ---- (Yin Yapp adding creations of Demons made of paper) ---- Dio: Ugh? ---- Dio: What du Heck? ---- Yin Yapp: Dahahahahahahaha! ---- Dio: Aaaaiiiieeeeeeee! ---- Narrator: And Yin Yapp sucked Dio up. ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: We got Magic Paper! ---- (Stiched 2 Pieces Together) ---- Narrator: The Magic Paper stiched two pieces of Hero Dungeon together. ---- Narrator: You unlocked Future Planet. ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: We got Magic Paper! ---- (Stiched 2 Pieces Together) ---- Narrator: The Magic Paper stiched two pieces of Hero Dungeon together. ---- Narrator: You unlocked Tokyo Planet. ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: We got Magic Paper! ---- (Stiched 2 Pieces Together) ---- Narrator: The Magic Paper stiched two pieces of Hero Dungeon together. ---- Narrator: You unlocked Mana Planet. ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: We got Magic Paper! ---- (Stiched 2 Pieces Together) ---- Narrator: The Magic Paper stiched two pieces of Hero Dungeon together. ---- Narrator: You unlocked Lightning Planet. ---- (Then) ---- Galvin Druff: Thank you Josh! ---- Naamah: Let's go! ---- Volcanus: 1, 2, 3! ---- (Then) ---- Narrator: The Earth turned from paper back to normal. ---- Galvin Druff: I think this is Goodbye. ---- Josh: Bye Bye, Galvin Druff! ---- Narrator: And that's a story about Josh Mccoy Tennyson and Galvin Druff defeated Yin Yapp the Red Sorcier Ghost. ---- (Staff Credits) ---- Narrator: Until next day, Josh sleeps alot with a Lightning Sock and a smell of it. ---- --**--Thanks for Playing! Category:Video Games Category:Interactive Category:Games